Peeping Daryl
by Caffiend04
Summary: He was mindin' his own damn business, just hunting squirrels for dinner.  Wasn't HIS fault she was swimming in the pond.  Naked.


Peeping Daryl

Reviews are very much appreciated! I want the feedback to improve my writing. This story might make more sense if you read "Daryl's Spa Day" first.

Daryl crept silently through the woods. "More fucking squirrels for dinner," he hissed under his breath. As a last ditch effort to shoot something more appetizing, he'd decided to hunt around the woody edge of the pond near the camp. No matter how carefully he moved, one branch would suddenly jam into his face, the next clinging on to his crossbow with infuriating stubbornness. Daryl wiped his forehead one more time. It was dusk, and all the animals nearby would venture to the pond for a drink. If he could avoid being stabbed to death by a juniper, Daryl might be able to bring down a deer.

He crouched slowly as he heard something-he was only 10 or 15 feet from the water's edge-where the bushes were thickest and the most unforgiving. A splash from the water sent his head darting up, ice blue eyes scanning the pond's edge for a target. "I'd take deer over squirrel anytime!" he thought thankfully as his hand tightened on the crossbow. To his right, through the brush he saw movement. Crawling on his belly through a small opening in an Ogeechee Lime, Daryl's ears perked to the sound of more and more splashing from the edge of the pond. His head broke through a resistant shrub. Before him, Anya was sitting in the water washing her hair. Eyes closed and working the shampoo into a lather, she was smiling and idly kicking her feet as she enjoyed the sensation of finally feeling clean.

Daryl could smell the shampoo from where he lay-a vanilla scent crossed with lavender. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, wondering how her hair would feel, clean and dry.

"Fuck me." he thought despairingly, "I'm Peeping-Fucking-Daryl. Tha's just great." He wanted to slide back through the bushes, disappear into the woods as silently as he came. Except for the problem of not being able to take his eyes off her.

Anya stretched as the shampoo's suds idly ran down her breasts and off her hardened nipples. Gathering her long hair in front of her, she ducked below the surface of the pond to rinse. Daryl's eyes rolled as he felt his treacherous cock already hard and pressing against the ground through his pants. Catching a breath, Anya happily submerged again to finish rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

It was agreed around camp that her hair was Anya's greatest asset. Even more so than her impressive height at 6"2, her firm bust and casual ability to handle a gun with excellent accuracy. But her hair...long, to her waist. Thick and shot through with streaks of gold and copper and silver. When dried wet, it burst into unruly curls that made every male in camp wonder how one of those silky curls would feel coiled around his cock. When rubbing his erection against the hard Georgia dirt was not enough, Daryl slipped his hand down the waistband of his pants to take a firm grip on himself, feeling the throbbing against his palm.

His situation didn't improve when the Amazon got on her feet, raising her ass to the sky and flipping her wet hair back in a dramatic arch of water against the still waters of the pond. Anya's back curved into the same shape of the water flying from her hair. Daryl's vision blurred as his hand sped up the rotations on himself. Standing knee deep in the water with her back to him, Anya bent over again, gathering the long, wet locks into her hand. He could see all of her in the setting sun, the light glistening off the curves of her ass and slipping down to her lips sparkling with reflections off the water. Anya's hands came back to smooth over the globes of her bottom, slightly separating her cheeks as she straightened. With a barely concealed grown, Daryl had to grip himself even tighter to keep from coming at the sight.

"Jesus H Christ," he thought despairingly, "what the fuck am I doing here?" A trickle of liquid leaked from the white knuckled grip he had on his cock.

Anya turned around, briskly wringing the water from her hair over her left shoulder. Her hands dropped to her breasts, then centered on her nipples, taut and almost shockingly pink. One hand traveled down her stomach to settle on the slim line of hair around her pelvis. Gently spreading her legs, Anya's fingers did the same to the lips of her pussy, exposing the tender pink folds.

Looking up, to her left and directly at Daryl, she asked "which do you like the best? The view? From the front or the back?"

"Fuck fuck fu-" Daryl stopped breathing. "Do I, do I fucking what? Fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck you fuckhead fuck..!" He stood up quickly, removing his hand from his pants.

"Aw, shit man, I'm sorry." He stared at the ground while Anya stood her ground in the pond, water moving idly around her muscular calves. "I feel like a fuckin' perv. How long did you know I was here?"

Her grin was slow, diabolical. "About a half a mile away, when you came over that hill." "Wha' the hell-" Daryl spluttered. "Please," she interrupted, "you think you're the only hunter in this group?"

Gripping his crossbow, Daryl tried to turn and walk away, completely incapable of saying anything to the woman grinning in front of him. Still stark naked. Still completely unembarrassed. "Hey!" her indignant protest cut through the hum of the cicadas. His blue eyes, darkened to seawater with embarrassment turned back to her. "Drop your trousers."

The only thing that dropped was his jaw. Not the comment he'd expected. "Did you just-"

Anya's eyes sparkled with a mixture of malice and lust. "I saiiiid," she drawled, "drop trou. I showed you mine. Now you show me yours."

Daryl just gaped. Nothing in his life would have prepared him for this moment. He suddenly found himself wishing a group of Walkers would lurch through the woods. He could have handled twenty-no, thirty of them bastards more easily than formulating a response to the woman standing defiantly in front of him, hands still clenched to hips.

"Do it!" The Amazon demanded, another grin curving her lips at the look of utter astonishment on his face. The mighty Hunter-Gatherer was utterly speechless.

Suddenly dropping his crossbow into the brush, Daryl's teeth suddenly spread in a grin as he started yanking off his shirt and wading into the water. Anya eyed his scarred, tanned chest as he dropped his shirt and started working on his zipper. She threw her bar of soap to him and leaned forward slightly.

"There's only one rule."

"What's that?" Daryl was still focusing on ripping his pants off with one hand and holding on to the bar of soap with the other.

"No touching."

Daryl was in a frenzy of washing himself, very confused and even more turned on. Anya casually waded over to a rock protruding over the water and holding her towel. The granite outcropping was smooth, warm from the sun as the Amazon casually sat and relaxed backwards. One hand rose to beckon the uncomfortably aroused Daryl to her. Still covered with lather, Daryl stopped between her spread legs. His eyes paled to light blue again as he watched her hand snake down between her legs.

"Daryl."

"Woman! You're killing me here-" he groaned as she looked into his eyes.

"Touch yourself." Her fingers began moving as his eyes were helplessly drawn to their movements. "And remember. No touching me."

One hand idly circled her left nipple while Anya's other hand made similar circles around her swelling lips. Tauntingly, she'd pull her fingers out every now and then to lick them, her narrowed eyes turning glinting at the increasingly anguished expression on Daryl's face. His fist tightened on his cock as Anya purred, "show me how you come."

Hand gripping his soapy length, Daryl began stroking himself. "That's right," Anya soothed, fingers circling around her clit again.

They both watched the other pleasure themselves, the soap on Daryl's cock beginning to make a slapping sound as his tempo increased. Ana took her fingers from between her thighs and sucked them into her mouth, moving them back and forth in the way she sucked him.

"I'm close!" she groaned, as she pushed two long fingers back inside herself as far as they would go. Anya's back arched, the sun glistening off the water running between her breasts and down her tanned stomach. The faster her fingers moved, the faster Daryl's hand slid on his himself. He felt half insane as he watched her.

"Please let me fuck you!" He hissed in frustration as her back arched even more. His other hand went to his balls and began squeezing them, trying to hold off his release.

Anya's mouth opened and closed a like a fish, trying to form words in the middle of her orgasm. "No…touching…Daryl!" she stuttered, "those…ah!…God…those are the rules."

He stepped in between her legs as she shook through the rest of her release. "I have to come!" he moaned.

Her head lifted up with some difficultly, and Anya smiled wickedly. "I want it on me."

Daryl was having trouble concentrating as her fingers pulled out of herself. "What?"

"Come ON me, Daryl." She propped herself on her elbows to watch. It was more than one Georgia redneck could take. Three strokes later, Daryl let loose over her toned tummy. She shivered, startled by the difference between the cool water and the molten temperature of his come.

Eyes narrowed, he continued pumping, groaning "somofa bitch! God…Sweet Jesus!" The next spurt crossed over her breasts, even a few drops landing just below her lower lip.

Spent, he fell back on his heels in the water, feeling the cool soothe the overheated half of his body. Another small trickle of creamy white slid from the tip of his cock and drifted away in the stream's current. His eyes nearly crossed as Anya's pink tongue shot out and licked the droplets off her lower lip.

"Nice…" she purred. "We should have more of this."

He could do nothing but groan. Standing up and shaking off the water and come like a cat, Anya said, "You should go rinse off." She stretched her arms tauntingly and headed for shore. "And for God's sake!" she said over her shoulder, "stop sneaking up on poor, helpless, innocent, naked girls in the woods!"


End file.
